A model
by an.keisuied
Summary: Isabella Swan, international top model; Edward Cullen, the old playboy who rejected her in highschool. He never expected that the old freckled girl would turn into the woman that is driving him crazy, and that totally hates him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and it is forbidden the partial or full copy of the content without my permission.**_

_*******_**So, I've been thinking this a lot lately and I finally made my mind. I wanted to share this story with all the people who couldn't read it before because it was in spanish, and now, I've traslated in english myself. Obviously there is going to be some grammar mistakes and that's why every comment is well recived.**

**I really hope you like it, it's been one of my best stories and I hope you can tell what you think about it. **

**So, enjoy it and see you soon. An-*** **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

The camera shot one, two, three times, meanwhile the photographer captured the same position she had since two ago. The pictures were exactly the same, but the young man kept going they were not and insisted on repeat them more than the necessary, but honestly, she was tired, very tired.

The make-up artist returned to touch up her make-up and hairstyle again and came out of the frame in the moment the camera started over to take pictures.

Some years ago, when her mother and her aunts told tried to convince her that she could do a good roll as a model, Isabella Swan deny it categorically and she claimed that she would never be able of doing such a thing, however, now, five years since then, the young woman looked to New York's best photographer camera and got ready for a brand new publicity campaign for Dior.

Who would've ever imagined that the insipid, boring and not at all pretty Isabella Swan would become in one of the US best five models? Famous, admired and envied top model.

The young man made her change her pose and started a new set of thousand pictures. The young woman had no doubt that the man was one of the bests at his work, but, did he have to be so intense at it? His excitement had started to perturbed a little bit to the girl, who despite of being use to all the stuff that surrounded her—lights, assistants, make-up artists, designers, executives, the photographer— she had started to feel really overwhelmed.

"I think is enough" intervened at last, her saver, Rosalie Hale, Bella's agent and best friend, beautiful, intelligent and efficient as hell.

"We still can make some more" mediated the young man, upset by the interruption of his creative mind.

"We're done for today" announced the blonde girl with a threaten look. The man, intimidated by the determination in the Rosalie's cold, blue eyes, accepted his defeat, nodding and retiring obediently.

"It's all for the day, guys" declared to the rest of the crew, a general sigh of relief was heard in the entire place, Bella wasn't the only one overwhelmed by the energy of the man.

"I'm going to get you out of here" assured her Rosalie meanwhile she handed her a silk, purple rube and walked towards the group of executives that were expecting to talk with the model.

The girl, though, walked to her dressing room, drank the half of a bottle of water and allowed her feet to take a rest for a couple of minutes, after more than four hours perched in different types of high heels, she owned them.

Three minutes later Rosalie entered into the dressing room with a triumphed and satisfied smile, which was the clear sign that Bella was free to go.

When Bella was ready with a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black coat, a pair of shoes considerably shorter than their past high heels, and the hair done, they went out through the back door, avoiding in this way to the paparazzi that were waiting for her to take a picture of her.

"I'm so tired" said Isabella when they were finally installed in the van that would drive her to the apartment she shared with Rosalie; her driver was conveniently unaware of what was going on with his headphones on.

"It's normal, Seth is quite a genius at the photography but everybody knows he's a pain in the ass" replied her friend, meanwhile she was checking her appointments for the rest of the week, Isabella was exhausted and it was nearly Monday. "Do we check the schedule?"

Isabella muffled a moan of pain but she nodded, they would do it even if she didn't want to.

"Tomorrow you have a wardrobe revision for the next runway, that'll be in two months; we have to coordinate we the magazine that will publish an article about your career their next number. On Wednesday, press conference for Dior's campaign, dinner with the investors" Bella stopped paying attention in that moment, it was the same whenever she started a new campaign, there wouldn't be any difference with the last one, or the one before, or the others.

"And last but not least, we're coming to Forks this Friday" those last words alerted to the girl, she turned towards her friend with the surprise pictured all over her face. Rosalie though, was completely ignoring her with her eyes locked in the phone.

"What did you say?" asked the model, sure that she had misunderstood her.

"We're coming to Forks this Friday" repeated the blonde girl, as there was nothing odd on that. Bella turned pale and red in two seconds.

"Why in the world are we coming to Forks this Friday?!" Bella shouted, Rosalie just snorted.

"It's your mother's birthday, you haven't seen your parents since five years ago and you promised them you would come, you can't keep ignoring them just to avoid the ghost of your past" told her off with affection, holding her hand so she would know it was for her.

Bella, despite Rosalie's words, thought the opposite. It was true she missed her parents, but she wasn't willing to going back to that hell that was her hometown, where she lived the worst years of her life. No way, they could call her a chicken, she didn't care, her ghost must stayed where they belong, in her past, Forks belonged to the past as well, and there's where it would remain, she wouldn't coming back.

"I'll sent her a nice present" was her answer, taking off her hand from her friend's and looked straight throw the window.

"They are your parents, Bella" Rosalie insisted, which pissed off Bella.

"Then I'll make them come here, I'll pay all the expenses, but I won't come back to Forks and I'm putting my foot down." The blonde girl gave up on insisting, when she wanted, Isabella could be way more stubborn than she, and that was something to say.

"As you wish" answered rudely.

The spent the rest of the trip in a tense silences that Garret, their driver, noticed in the moment he opened the back door of the van, once they arrived to the girl's residence.

"Get the car ready, Garret, please, I'll be back in a minute" asked Rosalie, the man nodded confused, but he didn't dare to ask anything else. Even though the honest caring he had for the girls, he knew he couldn't interfere in anything, unless of course, they asked him.

"Of course, miss Rosalie" the girl smiled at him, grateful because he didn't ask anything. She entered to the apartment, leaving behind a tired and bothered Bella, a very bad combination.

Minutes later, Bella had just changed her fancy and expensive clothes for some more comfortable and old, she heard how the door of the apartment was closed and the car ran. Rosalie has gone and she had left Bella with her emotional dilemma.

There, standing in the middle of her huge bedroom and wearing those clothes, she didn't find very many differences between the woman she was now and the ordinary girl she used to be back then.

Exasperated by her reflection, her tiredness and the fight with her best friend, she laid down on her bed, cover by sheets of Egyptian cotton, and closed her eyes, hoping for all the pain were gone, and she could live happily with her actual life.

A pair of green eyes showed up in her memories making her feel even more frustrated with herself. Five years had passed, more than five years since she had seen those green eyes that once tormented her and made her suffer for three years and she still felt that kick in her stomach.

A series of disjointed pictures started to pass in her head and she couldn't help her heart of feeling hurt and deceived again; she wanted to scream and cry but she had done all that once before and she had promised herself to not do it again, ever.

She was someone new now, her hair, almost always boring, now was well done and beautiful, her pale and ugly face had been replaced for a brand new one, more fresh and make over; her stylish, not cool at all, was now full with a designer wardrobe.

All she had changed, except her inner self, but no one should know that.

Before she could keep hurting herself with all those thoughts, the sound of her mobile interrupted her; she had received two new messages, one from Rosalie, and the other…from her mother, she opened the one from Rosalie first.

"_I'm sorry, shouldn't have been a bitch, friends? Xoxo"_ Isabella smiled for the sweet and simple way her best friend used for apologize, that's how thing were with Rosalie, and that's why they were so close.

"_I was a bitch too, no need to apologize, friends forever. Xoxo_" Was her simple answer, now she had to open the second message.

"_We miss you so much, my little pumpkin, can't wait till Friday and we can see you again, you'll be the best birthday present ever. We love you, mom and dad."_ The young woman sight with sorrow and frustration, she knew Renee, her mother, perfectly, as well to know she wouldn't take another "No" as an answer. Rosalie was right; she had stood up her parents way too many times already, they wouldn't forgive her once more.

Bella wanted to scream and cry again, so she did. When she was done with hitting her soft mattress, she took her mobile and sent a quick answer to her mother, and then she sent another message to Rosalie.

"_To Forks, Friday"_ Bella snorted and let herself languish in her bed; she raised her phone when another text from Rosalie arrived. "_Great, ;)" _ The message said.

Bella snorted again, feeling helpless, frustrated, and mad with her friend and parents, but above all, scared as hell. Friday would be back to Forks, the place of her nightmares, and she didn't want to do it. Rose was sure that she should confront her fears, but Isabella wasn't sure of wanting to do it, or in any case, being ever able of doing it.

* * *

><p><span><em>Did you like it? What do you think?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and is forbidden the total or partial reproduction of it without my permission. **_

*****Hello, my dear ones! I can not believe how much support you gave to the story, I'm really impressed and so happy, that's why I've been working all night in order to finish the second chapter, I apologize if there's some grammar mistakes, if you tell me I'll take notice of them.**

**Thank you so much for subscribing or favorited this, you're the best. An-*****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two.<strong>

The wet and cold air of the place hit Bella's face filling her with disgruntled feelings. That was her home, where she was born and raised, but also the place where her heart had been destroyed.

For annoyance of the girl, Friday had come way too soon for her and she was in the place she had avoided visit for over the past five years, but she couldn't delay it, at least not anymore.

Her mother had been sending her messages everyday about how excited she was for her visit and how happy made her the fact of having her only child with her for her birthday. Rosalie had organized her schedule in order she was free Friday till Monday, even her father had called her to tell her, with just a few words, how much he longed for her visit.

They had set a trap for her and now there was no escape.

"How lovely this is!" Rosalie exclaimed who was jumping off the van that had driven them from Port Angeles to Forks. The blonde girl retired off her sun glasses at the time she looked all around the place, all the green that surrounded them, the tall trees, the Olympic peninsula, and the charming house of tiles in front of them.

"Tell me if you think the same in two weeks" Isabella laughed at her, meanwhile she walked the pathway till the house, Garret and Rosalie were right behind her.

She rang the bell, which was decorated with a lot of different pictures. There was no doubt that Renee's artistic soul was still alive. It took two minutes until the door was opened and a skinny woman, with vividly grey eyes, red hair, albino skin and the face covered on paint showed up through this, Renee Swan.

"Bella!" The woman yelled, hanging on her daughter's neck, and weeping as a teenager instead of the forty year-old woman she was, but that was so Renee.

"Hey, mom, happy birthday" greeted Bella and hugged her mother as well, who cried a little bit more after the girl's words, the only truth was that she had missed her child so badly.

"Come in, please" asked Renee once she saw her daughter's companions. "Isabella, you should had told me you'd bring company" Renee reprehended her daughter gently because her messy outfit, but it was a tradition, every time in her birthday, also in Charlie and Bella's, she painted a new portrait.

"I didn't think you'd mind" was all what she said. And Bella was right, Renee never bothered about all the etiquette issue, however, despite what everybody thought, she knew how old she was and she was aware of the behavior she must had in certain occasions, even when she hated it.

Misses Swan attended to her daughter's guests as well as she knew, Garret insisted on stay at the village's hotel, and for her husband's mental seek, she allowed it.

She settled Rosalie in the only guest's room she had and Isabella in her old bedroom which made the girl nervous and sad at the same time.

"Mr. Garret, you're very welcome tonight, you have to come" asked strongly but nicely Renee when she saw Garret was intended to go after seeing his bosses were safely installed.

"It'll be and honor, ma'am." assured the man as he said goodbye to the girls he considered as his own.

"Thanks for coming whit us, Garret" said Isabella, who showed him the way outside.

"it was my duty, Miss Isabella" he said, she smiled and watched him disappear down the way back to the downtown.

The brunet girl sighted a bit relief, to be honest with herself, she hadn't only miss her parent, but also that old and grey little town that she knew so well.

"I'm a bit tired, mom, I'll come down in a minute" told to her mother as she walked upstairs. Her mother just nodded and started to interrogate Rosalie.

Isabella let them be and she walked towards her infancy room. When she opened the door, she felt like as if a ball of demolition stroked her, everything was exactly as she had left it five years ago, when she left her parent's house. Her mother, thoughtfully, had kept everything immaculate, the bedroom felt warm and tidy, as if it wouldn't be alone for several years.

The purple sheets, the drawings and the posters that decorated the blue walls, the yellow curtains in order to print a bit of color, the old desk filled with her old books, the Christmas' lights over her headboard, all that used to be her once.

How different it was from her actual bedroom in her apartment back in New York! There was nothing alike between them; her new style was simple, modern and high fashion, just like her.

"Nice" whispered Rosalie at her back, frightening the girl.

"Knock the door before talking, please" snorted Bella, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed. That wasn't her safe place any more, her refuge, it was only the container of her sad memories and pain now.

"I think this place suits you" said Rosalie in a carefree way, as she took a look on Bella's old books. "Romeo and Juliet?" she asked amused, Bella just snorted, again.

Rosalie always knew Bella loved reading, back in her place she had a very fancy and complete library, but none, without exception, was a love story, from Shakespeare she only had some historical dramas, nothing romantic at all; however, most of the books in there were that, pure romance.

"interesting books" said as she found one about a vampire and his crush on a regular town girl.

"Thank goodness I don't read that rubbish anymore" mocked Bella, laying on the bed, very carefully, avoiding remember all the times she jumped sharply for crying entire days.

"Those are very lovely stories" Bella heard Rosalie's comment very far away, falling asleep, because she couldn't quite sleep in the flight from New York to Seattle, even less in the one from Seattle to Port Angeles."ometimes I wish I could understand what wounded you so much, Bella" was the last thing she heard from her friend before falling completely asleep.

She woke up suddenly, agitated, with her heart beating utterly fast and covered by a very light layer of sweat in her forehead. She couldn't quite remember what she had dreamt, but she was sure it had been good, hadn't it?

"Bella?" The familiar voice of her friend called her as she walked into the dark room; she turned on the white Christmas lights and got close to her. —You mother wants you to get ready for the party now.

The girl alarmed a little after hearing that.

"How long did I sleep?" Rosalie smiled to her noticing her annoyance.

"Almost three hours, don't worry" she assured her, anticipating her complains "I helped your mother with everything for the party and a very nice woman gave us a hand as well. Everything is ready and she wants you to help her greeting the guest."

Grumbling, she went into the bathroom that was in her room; it was added after her parents noticed how uncomfortable it was for her to share one with them.

A couple of hours after, Bella came out of her room with all the glamour she had acquired through the years as a model; she could walk on a pair of high heels without a problem, her outfits were impeccable and her hair and make-up were always perfect now.

"Honey, you look stunning" Renee praised her daughter when she saw the black dress, simple but elegant, the shoes and the hair done as a cloud around her.

"Thanks, mom, you look beautiful" assured the girl, but that was Renee. She could wear that white and elegant dress or a pair of jeans with her old hippie shirts and she would still look beautiful, her mother was natural.

"The guests are here." announced Rosalie, who wore a skirt and a grey jacket, her blonde hair was in a high pony tail and the make-up highlighted her pretty face. Charlie was right behind her.

"Kid" The man said as a greeting to his daughter, Bella got closer to her father who received her in a short and quite awkward hug; she just kissed him tenderly in the cheek.

"Hey, dad" the girl smiled slightly after seeing his father shyness, they were so alike, or used to be.

"We've missed you, darling" those were the man's words as he walked to the door for receiving the guests with his wife by his arm.

Rosalie gathered with them at the door, nodding kindly to the people who greeted her after Renee and Charlie introduced her.

Everybody, or at least most of them, saw with obvious surprise the young girl of the matrimony. They couldn't relate the old girl who used to wear baggy jumpers and tennis with the woman standing in front of them, even more because even in that tiny town they could recognize the face of several public campaigns for the top brands.

"Isabella?" The soft voice of a woman made Isabella tense once she heard it. How could someone ever forget to Esme Cullen?

"Esme" Rosalie affably greeted her, as the woman looked to Bella surprised and impressed.

"Good night, misses Cullen" said Isabella, not very excited, surprising both Rosalie and Esme, but her friend got it, it was the same attitude Bella used to take whenever she didn't want to hear anything from the other person, and she had seen her doing the same thing before with some photographers or executives.

"How nice to see you again" the woman smiled with affection towards the girl.

Isabella gave the woman her usual smile, dry and without any real emotion and nodded to the misses Cullen's words. Carlisle, her husband, noticed the increasing discomfort in Bella and the determination in his woman for making her talk, so he decided to interfere.

"Really nice to see you once more, Isabella" said the man moderated and continued his way leading his confused wife by the hand.

Rosalie didn't say anything and she wouldn't bring out the subject either, she knew her friend enough to know that that wouldn't help at all.

Fortunately for both of them the evening went through without any other inconvenient. The cut the cake, danced a little, gave Renee her presents ad showed her latest creation, a surrealist portrait of herself in which was pictured the different ages through her forty years.

Gradually people started to left, one or two asked the girl for a picture, congratulated again Renee for her birthday and were gone. Naturally, Esme and Carlisle were the last who left.

"It was a lovely party, Renee, I'm so glad I could helped" said Esme, Bella then realized Esme had been the woman Rosalie had talked about before.

"Thank you so much, Esme" smiled Renee, a little bit drunk because of the Champaign, both women kissed their cheeks and said goodbye to their respective husbands.

"Bella, let us know whenever you come back to Forks again, I'd like very much to have a nice chat with you" finally said Misses Cullen, hugging all of the sudden to Bella.

"Goodbye, misses Cullen" Esme smiled sadly when she understood that behind his cold civility there was a negative to her request, even that she wouldn't surrender with her.

Behind all the make-up, the fancy clothe and the cold smiles, Esme Cullen could saw the seventeen year-old girl who once shown up at her door, totally wet by the rain and with the biggest smile someone could ever have.

When they finally were alone, Isabella could breathe with relief for the first time since the Cullen had arrived to her house. The thought of that one of their sons appear through the door in any minute and recognize her was tormenting her all the evening, luckily that didn't happen.

The young woman said goodnight to her parents, hug her mother tight, avoided all the questions her friend obviously had and ran away to her old bedroom, where all the memories and the pain didn't allow her to sleep properly.

* * *

><p><span><em>Everything fixed I hope, sorry for the grammar inconveniences and thanks for the comments. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and it is forbidden the partial or full copy of the content without my permission. **_

*****So, I'm back and I have three announcements. First: I'm sorry I've delayed so much with the update, just one more day and I'll be done with college for this semester, which means...quicker updates. **

**Second: thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, I can't believe how much support you have given to the story, you're the best. **

**Finally, I'm currently looking for a Beta reader since this is my first story in english and I know I have tons of grammar mistakes. If you know someone or you are one, let me know. I know this is a huge favor but I really need someone I can trust and that can help me with this, I'm only doing it because I want to do the best story I can and also because you deserve it.**

**Once again, enjoy the chapter, sorry about the long note and thank you a lot. An-*****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three.<strong>

The moment Bella entered in the building the music that was surrounded the room invaded her ears and put a smile on her face, one of the few times Bella had a genuine one. Rosalie was relief in her inside.

Since they were back from Forks she had noticed her friend in a very bad temper, distracted, just like when she met her.

The studio was in the middle of the downtown in New York and in the back of the room was a little figure with dark hair that was messing up with clothes, shoes and accessories.

Alice Brandon, image designer, photographer and one of Bella's best friends and collaborator.

"Alice" both young women called her over the thunderous music, the thin black-haired girl got out of her secret place in between all the clothe and threw herself to her friends with excitement.

"What a thrill! Let's just wait for the annoying campaign people so we can start" announced as a gritting.

When the men arrived to the building Alice rebooted the music, gave Bella some outfits, personally put her some makeup and started the photo shoot.

The shoot was for the newest designer's brand new collection and the reason why Alice and Bella were doing it was because they knew Angela and they totally loved her work. The designer was in Paris in that precise moment trying to convince some more investors so in order to help her, Alice and Bella took care of the photo shoot without trace of doubt.

Alice could handle Angela's outfits with expert hand, she knew Bella's best angles and there was no doubt she knew her team, the campaign would be a complete success.

Alice, Bella and Angela's sponsors watched delighted every scene portrayed, there was a lot of dynamisms and beauty together. Rosalie was looking from the distance, satisfied with the results they were showing.

The music repeated at least fifty times more before the work were done, everyone in the room were satisfied with it and Rosalie could see the exact same feeling in her friend's eyes, which relaxed Rosalie a lot, for one moment she thought she wouldn't see it again and she was afraid that Bella could explode in any minute. Luckily enough, Alice had programmed the session right on time and she was enormously thankful for that.

"Now, let's grab some lunch" asked Alice, widely ignoring to all the men and women wanting to talk with both model and photographer.

"Okay" Bella easily accepted, going to change her clothe and also ignoring the executives.

Her friends kept a brief chat with the people in there and assured them that all the details for the runway, in which Bella would participate as well, the launching of the pictures and the presentation in the fashion week, would be sent to them by email in a couple of days.

With that, they cleared Alice's studio and waited for Bella who came out wearing the same clothe she had arrived with. They walked down to the parking lot where Garret had the van ready to go.

They sat in the model's van and left to their favorite restaurant, which was pretty hidden to avoid all the nosy paparazzi, and even Alice and Rose weren't public figures like Bella was they were easily related and they got mobbed once in a while, besides they were utterly beautiful.

"So, tell me what you've been up to, girls" ordered Alice, while they waitress served their dishes and glasses of wine.

"We went to Forks some days ago" said Rosalie, apparently indifferent. She knew she won't ever make Bella tell her anything, but she was absolutely sure Alice could.

"Really? Tell me all about it!" Alice knew so little about Bella's life before she arrived to New York and became a model that her sincere caring pushed her to wanting to know about her parents and the place where she was born.

"It was not a big deal, only my mother's birthday" replied Bella with reticence and a bit of anger. She got what Rosalie had done; she had used that trick before and with the same results, all the truth.

"We met a lot of Bella's old acquaintances; they were really surprised by her change" attacked again the blonde girl. She was determined to get all the truth Bella was hiding away.

"Why would they be? Bella's very famous and popular, it's normal" replied Alice, ignorant form the veiled battle between her two friends.

"I wasn't very popular back in Forks" confessed the brunet, playing with her food.

"No way!" mocked Alice, skeptical to her words. "You're America's most esteemed model!"

Bella grimaced, yes she was, but she wasn't always in that way. Not so long before she was nobody, and in the tiny town she was from they still had that image of her, that's why they were so surprise about her change.

Only two people hadn't showed so skeptical about Bella's new look, and those had been Carlisle and Esme Cullen, thought Rosalie. It seemed like they didn't expect nothing less form her, but at the same time, they still could recognize in Bella the little girl they had assured have met year ago, Esme had told that in the short time she was at Swan's place for helping with the party.

"I didn't have plans to turn into a model before" said Bella, Rose knew about that too, and she also knew Bella didn't keep great memories about her teenage in that old town, but still she couldn't quite understand what had happened.

"What a lack of talent that would have been" declared Alice with affection, however, that didn't cheer up Bella and Rose noticed it. The glance of spark that she might have seen in Bella's eyes had gone again already.

"You would love the place. Humidity is a bitch with your hair but you wouldn't find a lovelier place than Forks" assured Rose; the wicked sparkle in Alice's eyes put Bella in alert and satisfied Rosalie.

"No" Bella denied immediately, putting on the defense instantly.

"I would love to visit Forks" declared Alice, getting really excited and ignoring her friend's furrowed brow.

"We should spend this weekend with your family, Bella; we don't have anything planned yet anyway" suggested innocent the blonde girl. Bella looked daggers at her.

"That would be great! Nothing better than spent a relaxed weekend with your family, right, Bells?" Alice encouraged her.

"I don't think it's convenient" Bella mumbled.

"Nonsense, after Angie's fashion show we're going to Forks" declared Rosalie, they icy look Bella gave her shocked Alice and then she got it.

Her friend's attitude wasn't just the common shyness she used to show out of the set and off the cameras; she really didn't want to go. The people there actually had a different image of her and she was completely pissed off with Rosalie.

When Bella excused herself and went to the bathroom Alice confronted Rosalie; it wasn't the first time she ended up right in the middle of their clashes but she felt that now Rosalie had past all the limits.

"Rosalie, do me the favor of not get me involved in your bizarre plans ever again" snorted Alice. Rosalie grimaced; she knew her plan hadn't been brilliant but she had five years knowing Bella and if in all that time she hadn't tell her anything Rose was sure as hell Bella wouldn't do it then.

"Alice, listen to me, I had a good reason" the black-haired girl stared at her suspiciously; Rose would have to explain her plan more detailed if she wanted her help. "You know Bella hides something, something that she obviously doesn't want us to know and that is hurting her. I just want to help her but I can't do it if I don't know what exactly happened to her and I fell the answer is right there in Forks. There are a couple of people there that might know what happened so terrible that Bella doesn't even stand the idea of being there"

The young woman sighed with resignation, she knew too; she had noticed it since the very first moment she had met Bella, so beautiful and delicate a little bit overshadow by a cold and distant sight that couldn't completely go away. Something had happened to Bella in the past and it was painful.

"All right" accepted Alice, not as sure as Rosalie would have liked to, but with the strong determination of helping Bella, because she cared about her.

When Bella came back from the lady's room nobody talked about the trip again in order to don't push her, however the choice was taken and Bella couldn't do anything but agree and going with them to Forks, again.

* * *

><p><span><em>The song Alice plays in the photo shoot is "Come and get it" by Selena Gomez. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and is forbidden the partial or full copy of the content without my permission. **_

**A/N: Hello, sunshines. So sorry I'm late, but thank you a lot for all the comments, follows and favorites. I know you waited for this long enough and I'm really working on it and looking for a Beta so in case you are available or you know about someone let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter. All the love. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four. <strong>

Bella felt several pair of hands doing her hair, her makeup and running hysterically from one place to another, but she just wasn't there. Her mind and spirit were somewhere else, somewhere no so pleasant but in which she used to recluse herself sometimes.

Sited down wearing a very fancy bathrobe which was covering her first outfit to model that night, she thought of a green cruel eyes looking at her and her own filling in with burning tears of pain.

She instantly opened her eyes, blinking several times trying to avoid some real tears streamed down her face and ruining her much elaborated makeup. She was back in the reality.

"Oh, Bella, you look fabulous" Angela flattered her. She was a very charming and sweet friend, maybe way too nervous because of her first big runway, headed by a super model like Bella and filled with reviews ready to kill her illusions and damage Bella's work, but she won't allow it.

"It's all because of your great team, Angie, everything's going to be fine" the brunet assured her, standing up from the chair where she had been for over an hour.

"Alright, everything is set and done, now we only have to sit down and find Rosalie" Alice arrived, enthusiastic and brimming with energy; Bella was sure that she could ignite the entire place all by herself.

"Alice, go find Rosalie, please, I'd like to talk with her before we start" the model asked, the girl nodded and ran out of the dressing room, meanwhile Angela was fixing some details on her own.

Outside in the showroom, between the stands and bored as hell just praying that the tedious show ended, there was a much more handsome man in comparison with most of the male models there. He sighed tired of everything and everybody there; the only thing he really liked about fashion was the chance of taking to his bed one of the models, apart from that he couldn't really understand why all the excitement and waste of money on a couple of fabrics slightly decorated, it just didn't have any sense to him.

The man with an attractive face, tall and with copper-colored hair sighed again regretting had accepted going there with all his heart.

"Can you believe how many people is here?" his companion complained, Jane Vulturi, a model a bit shorter than the average, therefore, less recognized that she would like to. She was there ready to get the big fish that would boost her carrier. That's why Edward Cullen had no idea what was he doing there. "There's a rumor that the top model Isabella Swan will head the show" she said.

Isabella? The name caught the man's attention for the first time since Jane opened her mouth, but, she probably couldn't be the same girl he was thinking about.

The image of a little girl soaking wet, shivering like a leaf and with worn clothes seemed to him more like a skittish mouse than of top model.

"Edward?" a familiar voice called the man, when he turned around he found a pair of green eyes very alike to his and a smirk. It was Emmett, his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward blurted out; his brother's smirk went bigger when he saw Edward's annoyance.

Emmett Cullen, cocky and two years older than Edward, he had the same green eyes that his brother had, dark hair, huge muscles and a very odd sense of humor.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you, dude" he replied with sarcasm and looking at his brother's companion, who was staring everything with obvious envy. "I'm hunting, what about you?"

Edward glared at him with anger making him laugh noisily and catching the attention of several people between the audience, including two young ladies that were chatting a bit farther from them and that gave him a look of reprobation.

"Emmett, could you be more discreet? You're annoying the people" A male and quieter voice reprimanded him. Edward recognized that voice as well, lucky him.

Jasper pointed out to the two young women when he said that; they still looked at them with irritation. Emmett immediately changed his posture for one more casual with a gesture of ladies' man, despite this, the women, a skinny dark-haired and a tall blonde weren't paying any more attention on the men and leaded to backstage, where all the models were.

"We better go find our sits" Jasper suggested, as handsome as his brothers, with a lighted blonde hair and a year younger than Edward. Both brothers said goodbye with a handshake and went to their seats, a couple of places farther from Edward's.

The lights went down in that moment, everybody stayed quiet as a raspy voice started to present the designer Angela Weber's collection. A soft music started to play giving the welcome to the models.

One to one started to came from the backstage, blondes and red-haired, all of them skinny and without many curves but they wore all the designs with confidence and elegance; Edward half- hypnotized by all the beauty shown there couldn't even noticed all Jane's snorts and hateful comments about one or another model.

Finally, the masterpiece was shown, a wedding dress so beautiful that it would move to tears to every single girl.

The electro music remix that was played during all the show stopped and instead a very soft and magic ballad started to sound. Something deep inside Edward started to move with a bit of anticipation, like if something mystical were about to happen, everything in that room was telling him that.

Before his eyes, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen showed up, almost like a vision. A brunette with feminine curves and deep sight was wore magnanimous the sparkling and delicate dress, an aura of spark surrounded her like a halo; the music was synchronized with her with every step she took. Edward couldn't believe his eyes, the woman was for sure some sort of nymph. She couldn't be real because as soon as she appeared she was gone.

The previous song started to play again as the models walked in a row through the runway making a semicircle on the stage and leaving a space where the nymph appeared again together with designer. The applauses frightened Edward a bit but he applauded as well; the beautiful model disappeared once more behind the stage and all the models followed her.

"It was true after all" Jane sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. Edward supposed she was talking about what the man had said about the dress.

"I gotta see my brothers" he said to her. She didn't even notice because she had flown right to a group of people that were talking and smiling between them and seemed really important; Edward shrugged and went where his brothers were laughing at him.

"You finally get rid of your pet, bro?" Emmett mocked, laughing out loud of his joke. Jasper laughed as well but less loudly.

"Did you find your girls?" His older brother made a face and the grin on the youngest disappeared. "That's what I thought" Edward mocked, he had waited for the two women to showed up, but they never did.

But the dream girl with the white dress certainly had appeared.

"Did you see the last model? She was to die for" Emmett snorted, tacky as always, making Edward glared at him. "What! We all saw her" he snorted again.

"I wouldn't like to say this, but I agree with him" Jasper said, earning another glare from his brother.

"Whatever" Emmett ended the theme, changing quickly the subject. "I heard one chick sit next to me saying that the lead model is really famous and that she doesn't even give the time of the day to Orlando Bloom" he mocked.

His brothers shrugged and forgot about the girl, instead, they started to discuss about which girl they would talk to, however, Edward couldn't focus; the truth was he hadn't paid any attention to the show and the models until the last one appeared.

Should he try to talk to her even though his brother assured him she wouldn't even look at him?

The young man convinced himself that he had nothing to lose after all and he was sure he could at least get her name.

Forgetting about his previous companion he left together with his brother. Each one had their own car, only in case they get some luck with any model, as they couldn't probably go in the same vehicle.

Edward jumped on his Maserati Ghibli S Q4, his latest acquisition and most precious possession. Meanwhile Jasper got in his Audi R8 and Emmett in his Mercedes-Benz CLS.

The young men followed their youngest brother who actually knew where the after party was. They drove faster than was needed but the party had already begun for sure and they didn't want to lose the chance of getting a girl.

Soon enough they were inside the luxury hall where the party had taken place, a very cheerful music was being played; they recognized some people from the show who were talking between them with a glass on their hands; Emmett got them some drinks quickly which Edward appreciated.

The room was getting more and more crowed as the night passed by and Edward was starting to get really cross about it. All the models were already there; some here and there talking with male models and fans, but the brunette wasn't there.

"I can't find my Blondie" Emmett yelled over the strident music. Jasper denied with his head in sign that he hadn't found his dark-haired girl neither. Edward stayed there, glass in his hand, without letting anyone notice his annoyance.

Between a widely crowded group Edward saw a skinny brunette, but it wasn't his nymph, it was the designer, who surely could know where the model was. Edward walked towards the girl that was hooked to a guy slightly shorter than Edward and not as good looking as him but who was looking with pure fascination to the girl.

"Excuse me" he called her attention, taking care of don't seem provocative at all and make the young man jealous and he took the only person who could lead him to the model. "I'm Edward Cullen and I'd like to talk with you about your wedding dress"

The young woman nodded with a wide smile and sparkling eyes; they moved away from the rest of the group followed by the insistent look of the guy that he supposed was her boyfriend.

"I hear you" the woman said, encouraging him to speak.

"I was wondering if you could do that same design for my fiancé" after this words the woman's eyes shined with triumph. "But first I'd like to have a word with the model that presented it".

"With Bella?" she asked intrigued, revealing the model's name. _'Bella'_, the man kept deep inside his mind the musical sound of her name.

"Yes, precisely her, Bella" he assured, rejoicing with his victory.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she not available, she is on a travel right now" she apologized, ashamed because she couldn't do anything about it.

Edward felt his victory falling apart, but instantly an idea popped out in his mind.

"Well, in that case it could be in another occasion; I'm about to go on a trip as well but as soon as she's back you can reach me to my number and have that chat, just to be sure it's the right dress for my lady" he gave her his card and a bright smile. "I assure you I'm very interested, Miss Weber".

The young woman blushed of the excitement and took the card as she nodded strongly.

"I'll call you as soon as possible" she replied, Edward smiled satisfied and said goodbye walking away.

He had no intention in buying any wedding dress, he didn't even have a girlfriend and a part of him was ashamed he had to mislead that woman who obviously loved and concerned about her job, but that would be just a collateral damage, which he was willing to take if he could get that precious nymph.

Edward spent the rest of the night with a feeling of satisfaction and joy; he didn't even care about his brothers who weren't really into the mood because they had lost their prey.

Several miles away from there, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were taking a plain to Seattle.

That was why Bella had asked Alice to look for Rosalie, it was to inform her that if they were going to travel they would do it as soon as possible, when the pashing show were over they would leave to Forks and they wouldn't stay longer than two days, and she was putting her foot down.

As her mother used to say best to get it over and done with, and Bella was decided to take that advice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and it is forbidden the partial or full copy of the content without my permission. **_

**A/N: Hello, my little darlings, thank you so much for all the support you've given me, seriouly you're the best in the world. **

**By the way, Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I've been away for so long but you know, this holidays sometimes are a bit messy, so happy holidays and I hope I can update before new year, which would be in less than five days!**

**I love any comment you make to the story, your favorites and follows, I will try my best to make the story better and better because you deserve it!**

**Hope you like it, enjoy! An. xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five.<strong>

Esme Cullen sighed as she saw her life passing by her eyes. What the heck was she doing with her life? She had had a very successful professional life, a wonderful husband and three stubborn sons who should had given her some grand children already. She was willing to take care of them, bake for them, spoiled them, love them. She wanted to see her sons with some good women that would make them happy as they deserve it.

But that wasn't the case, there she was, waiting for her beloved husband to come back from the hospital where he worked and wishing for the few visits her children. Edward wouldn't be there that weekend for some business. Edward and Jasper would go, however, very late that night and they would leave early in the afternoon of Sunday.

The door bell rang in that moment getting her out of her sad thoughts; she rushed to open the door as the bell rang again, when she opened it there were two beautiful women standing in her front door smiling at her.

"Mrs. Cullen, I hope you remember me, I'm Rosalie Hale; we met at Renee Swan's birthday party" Rosalie greeted. Esme could recognized the stunning young woman she had met several days ago; she had made quiet a good impression on the woman, to Esme she was a beautiful, decided, straightforward and kind young lady, plus she was Isabella's best friend.

"Of course I remember you, Rosalie, please come in" she invited her, Rosalie accepted delighted and entered in the big white residence.

"This is Alice Brandon, a very good friend and collaborator of Bella's and mine" Rose introduced to Alice. She greeted as effusive and charming as always, just how her parents had thought her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen" Alice said just after kissing her in both cheeks.

"It's my pleasure, but please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law and let's say we don't get along very well" The three women laughed about Esme's joke; they sat down on the living room where Esme was blue and alone just a few minutes earlier. They started to chat quite nicely.

The lady was so excited by the young women visit that she didn't realize that Isabella wasn't with them until then.

"Well, where's Isabella?" The girls looked at each other not so sure about them before Rosalie answer.

"That's why we're here, Esme, to talk about Isabella. We want to know what happen to her before she left to New York" the blonde girl asked, having her usual and effective attitude about enquiring, however she wasn't aware that Esme had studied in law school and had a master degree on that, being a bit smarter than Rose in that matter.

"What exactly do you want to know?" the answer shocked both girls impressing Rosalie and making Alice a bit amused by Rosalie's reaction.

"Esme" Alice interceded as Rosalie got speechless "Rosalie and I firmly believe that you could help us to know how was like Bella's life during her last years here in Forks" she said. Esme nodded even when she wasn't sure why they were asking her instead of Renee or Bella herself.

"Isabella has told us that she was born and raised here but for some reason she doesn't like to be here and she had avoided to come since five years ago" Rosalie continued, recovered from her shocked and stunning Esme this time.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, there could be something but I'm not sure that's the reason why she has been avoiding to come, it's just…" Esme was interrupted by the bang of the door being opened.

"Mom, we're home!" a huge black-haired man shouted after the bang.

"Emmett, I told you the door was open, you didn't have to kick it in that way" a young blonde man said to him, walking behind his big brother. "You're a dumbass" Jasper snorted, entering with his bags in hand and running to his room just like when he was fifteen and he was back from high school.

"Come on, Jazzy, don't be such a baby" Emmett mocked of him, always massing with his brother.

"Emmett" his mother told him off, using a bit more serious tone than she usually used to. This attracted both brothers attention, making them freeze on their places.

When the two young men entered in the living room where their mother was they were stunned by what they saw, in front of them in their mother's house were the two women that had slipped away from them in the fashion show.

The stunning blonde girl who had bewitched the Cullen's oldest one and the pretty black-haired that had fascinated the youngest one.

"Alice and Rosalie are going to believe I have the rudest sons in the world" Esme reprehended them again. "Introduce yourself properly" she ordered them and they immediately obeyed.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" the biggest introduced, showing off a cocky smirk to the blonde, the girl rolled her eyes but accepted the hand shake.

"Jasper Cullen" the blonde one greeted to Alice who was a bit annoyed by the guys so she just nodded as a great.

"I think we better go, Esme" Rosalie said, approaching to her friend and heading to the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, girls? We can continue later" the lady suggested but the smirks and looks on her sons persuaded them from accepting the invitation.

"We gotta meet Bella in a while, maybe in another occasion" Alice said as serious as when Jasper greeted her.

"In that case, come back whenever you want" Esme asked them with tenderness, walking them to the door.

"We'll try, Esme" the blonde girl assured her, leaving the house and running away from the two despicable men.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought" the young Hale muttered once she was in her car again and driving to Bella's house.

"Tell me about it" Alice agreed, trying to forget about the blonde's green eyes.

Meanwhile, back in the Cullen's house, a very upset Esme was scolding to her reckless sons.

"First, you arrived like to spoiled teenagers, shouting and kicking my door and then you go pretending to be some ladies men in front of me in this house, if you haven't gotten in kind of education I assure you, you will, just wait until your father gets home, I don't care if your nearly thirty. I spend most of my days all by myself in this house, abandoned by my three ungrateful children and just when I can get some nice company you make them run way in less than two minutes" Esme didn't exactly yelled at them but she was obviously furious and was scary enough for her sons who weren't used to that kind of reactions on her mother.

"Now, go to your rooms, you're grounded" she ended, seeing her children walking up to their rooms as teenagers and like the two adults they were.

Inside their bedrooms the Cullen guys could believe how lucky they were, despite their mother's speech.

The same women that had left them frustrated, upset and even a little disappointed were there. They had dated a lot of beautiful and sexy models, though they were sure no one like those girls and that was why they were determinate to win their heart, no matter the cost, and in order to make it, they would have to use some of the very convenient connections her mother possessed in that tiny town.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and it is forbidden the partial or full copy of the content without my permission. **_

**A/N: You have no idea How much I thank you for all your favorites, follows and reviews, that's the best thing you could do for me and this story, hope you still enjoy it. To end this year I wanted to upload a new chapter so, here it is. I guess I'll see you (read you) next year with the next chapter. Thanks for everything and Happy New Year! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six.<strong>

Edward woke up—as he had been doing it the last couple of weeks—with his heart running a race, a slight layer of sweat and his throat completely dry because of screaming through the night.

His nightmares, or better say the one nightmare that he had been having lately wouldn't stop to torment him and the situation was starting to really upsetting him.

Since that night he saw the Aphrodite's sister in that fashion show he couldn't stop dreaming about a freckled girl that seemed really familiar but he just couldn't say who she was, it was just too frustrating.

He got up from his bed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again and he walked to the kitchen in his apartment, which was located in the ninth floor of the best building in Seattle.

As he was drinking a cold glass of water, he remembered the dreamy look of a little girl, clumsy and ravishing, soaked wet by the permanent rain in Forks, with her boots covered by mud and her hair all tangled, she was all a mess.

In his dream, immediately after the memory the image of the beautiful nymph appeared walking in the runway, however, it didn't matter how desperately he called her, how hard he tried to reach her, he just couldn't, falling on his knees in front of her staring with increasingly terror how she was holding in her hand his beating heart.

The dream itself was creepy and bizarre, but that wasn't what was bothering him the most though, it was the feeling of complete sadness and loneliness within the fact of seeing the woman walking away from him, without even look at him and that he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

The young man snorted and finished his glass of water to get back to his bed and try to recover some sleep, that same morning he had to drive all the way to Forks in order to visit his mother, which didn't thrill him so much.

Edward loved his mother with all his heart, but lately she didn't stop to talk about him trying to find some nice woman, get married and give her the grandchildren she deserved. His brothers didn't have that dilemma though; Every time Esme tried to talk about that with Emmett he always answered he was working on it, which was a relief to their mother although the reality was he was slightly given his mother a pick about his reckless life in New York; Jasper in the other hand didn't suffer about that because Esme still looked at him as her baby.

That was why, he as the middle child was the only target left for his mother's wishes, which wouldn't stop pushing her sons until one gives her the future Cullen's heir.

Back in his bedroom, the young man try to get to sleep again, only to turn in his bed until the first hours of the morning and inevitably having to start his trip.

Back in the other cost of the country, thousands of people swarmed around a well dress and make over Isabella, who was ready for her second Chanel show of the year.

"Remind me again, why your crazy girls decided to fly to that shitty town, aka Forks, instead of staying here for a Chanel show?" Jacob Black asked, her personal makeup artist and one of her closest friends, who was absent during three weeks enjoying a well deserved vacations.

"They promised Renee" Bella answered, Jacob nodded as he looked over her lip gloss again.

Jacob Black was the typical young and attractive man that everyone assumed was gay, however, that couldn't be farther from the truth. His love for makeup had born by incentive of his mother, who assured him there couldn't be a more perfect form of art than working on a face, where could you find a more vivid canvas than in a beautiful woman's face?

He had born in the small Quileute reservation in Forks and the reason why he and Bella never got to hang out before was because Jacob had spent most of his teenage with his mother in Texas. He didn't use to visit his father very often, Billy Black, Charlie Swan's best friend; because he didn't approve the way his ex wife was educating his only son. With the time, Jacob just stopped visiting his father and accepted his father considered him homosexual, he just focused to become his dream of working with the best top models true, and one of them was Isabella Swan.

"You mother can be persuasive when she wants" he said distracted, checking there wouldn't be any flaw in his friend's makeup.

"Tell me about it" she said with a little snort.

"It's time" one of the organizers yelled cheerfully, hurrying the young models up.

"Break a leg, sunshine" he whispered nicely, slightly kissing her lips and watching her heading with grace to the stage.

The previous weekend Bella had gone to Forks with her friends and after they had disappeared for a few hours without telling her where the heck they were, Renee had convinced them to visit her soon and they had delightfully accepted and even proposed to visit her every free weekend they had, starting form that one.

The fact that Bella wasn't allowed to leave New York that weekend didn't stop them and Rosalie promised she would handle everything despite the long distance, without neglecting any of them, so she called Jacob, asked him to shorten his vacations in order to be with Bella in the fashion show. With all set and done, Rosalie and Alice took a flight from New York to Seattle and then they would drive all the way to Forks avoiding the flight in aircraft even if it took them a little more to arrive, or so they told her.

As always, the beautiful model did an exceptional job, leaving more than one person in the crowd overwhelmed by her beauty and elegance, after all she had been model for five years and she was one of the most recognized figures in the industry, that was almost natural for her.

She walked along with the music and the beginning and end of the catwalk and she walked by Karl's hand at the end of the show to receive the general applause.

Behind the scenes Jacob was waiting for his friend with a dazzled face, there was no doubt how much he admired his best friend, even more because unlike Alice and Rosalie, he did know all what Bella had passed through in Forks during her last years of high school.

Jacob knew that because, just like Bella, he had suffered in high school the disdain of the teenagers due to his passion for makeup, the difference was that unlike Bella that had suffered just for one guy, he had to stand the stalking and bullying from all the boys in the school.

"As always, ma chérie, you were perfect" he said with a huge smile on his face as he opened his arms to give a crushing hug.

Bella hugged him with the same enthusiasm because there was nothing that could comfort her as much as Jake's hugs, and to be totally honest she needed it, she missed having Rosalie shouting out to everyone and Alice running around her with her endless energy, they were her best friends, her support and company, out of them, Jacob and her parents there were no one else, not even a crush, and all because of her continuous ghosts and fears from her past that didn't allow her to have a normal and peaceful relationship.

An old feeling of bitterness trapped through her chest and settled in her eyes, stealing from her a bit of the beauty of her face.

"Bella, don't think about him, please" the young man begged her, bringing her back from her world of shadows.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, more serious than before and getting away from his friend. "I'll be ready in a minute"

As she said, almost immediately Isabella was ready to go and lead to Jacob's apartment where she would be spending a nice and relax evening and would Jacob could tell her all about his trip through the Mediterranean Sea, just relaxing and trying to don't be thinking about her past.

Far away from there, the model's friends were spending a lovely evening whit their best friend's mother and Mrs. Cullen.

"All right, I know you want to listen about what happened to Bella years ago" Esme said straight out in a moment when Renee Swan had left the living room where they were chatting about an hour ago.

"You're very perceptive, Esme" Alice applauded her, she was too.

"I have three male children, you bet I am" the woman joked about, as she was creating more suspense in the girls. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all what I know, but not in here, I'll be waiting for you to dinner in my place, then we could talk"

The young women accepted delighted to dinner with the fine woman, without being aware of the presence of the three men in the Cullen's mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is mine and it is forbidden the partial or full copy of the content without my permission. **_

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and that I've been gone longer than I expected, but do believe me, girls, but the university has been a b**** and I couldn't finish the chapter before, so please, be patient and try to understand, I'll make it up to you. Your reviews, favorites and follows mean everything to me, for real. I love you all so much, you're the best. I hope you enjoy this! An. xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven.<strong>

Isabella walked in the well lightened studio where the last photo shoot for Angela's collection would be taking place. It would be presented in the fashion week in Paris and I was definitely he most important of all.

She knew the photographer, he's name was Alec although she couldn't remember his last name; he had a sister too who was a model, but at Bella's and several colleges' point of view, even Alec had more chances of having a prosper future in the modeling career, she was just…too small, and her lack of personality didn't help her either.

"Bella" Angela addressed her before she could walk to her dress room and get ready for the shoot.

"Angela" she greeted her friend, receiving a small hug from her.

"Alec is here and so is Jacob, we can start as soon as you're ready" Bella nodded, noticing Angela's nervousness so she headed directly to her dress room.

"You are so incredibly beautiful" Jacob said once he finished his work on her. The makeup was a pinch more dramatic than they used to, but that was exactly the point of the collection and Jacob had done a fabulous job. "Although you're natural beauty would always be the key" he assured her, making Bella blushing, something kind of unusual in the latest times.

"You're the best, Jake" she lightly kissed her best friend lips as they always did.

The skinny brunette headed out from the dressing room surrounded by a makeup powder cloud and silk. The shoot started as it was usual, the music hit the room and she started to change, she slightly changed his poses and faces with every note of the music, making an unique and perfect style from every shot.

Alec was a nice photographer, he knew what he was looking for and his creativity was shown in every new photo, whenever he felt the tension was affecting her or the shots weren't good enough, he gave her a soft gentle smile to make her feel more relax, which wasn't very easy to get.

"Come on, sunshine, this is gonna be the best shots of all" he smiled at her, as he made a close-up from her pretty face, capturing her soft blush, which Jacob noticed.

A lot of outfits, nearly a thousand and five hundred pictures, reflectors and three hours jamming the same song after and the photo shot was over.

"You're amazing, peach" Alec flattered her, quickly checking the pictures of his camera and missing the bright red in her cheeks.

"She's the best" Jacob muttered, holding her from her shoulders.

"Indeed she is" Alec smiled wider as he gave a look to the pair hugging to each other and walking off there.

"What was that about?"Bella asked, a bit angry with her friend, he just shook his head and snorted.

"Bells, you should have seen his face, he was drooling for you" he mocked.

"That's his job, Jake" she answered.

"In theory, perhaps, but he was doing something more than his job" he assured, with a funny tone and looking for a pretty ginger that he would definitely get into his bed.

Bella flustered, but as awkward as it sounded, it didn't really bother her. Alec was nice, friendly and a genius at his job, she felt comfortable around him and he was hot.

After she changed her clothe for some more comfortable and she clean up her makeup, the model got out of her dressing room just to run into a smiley Alec that was waiting for her standing like a cool boy on the wall.

"Hi, Isabella" he greeted her with that smile she found out was natural on him.

"How you doing, Alec" she replied, trying not to look shy.

"Heading for lunch? There's a fancy bar down street and they have the best past you'll ever get, what do you say?" His warm eyes, the cheeky smile and his disposition made it impossible for Isabella to refuse.

Willing to spend a nice evening after a hard day of work and under the amused look of Jacob, the couple left the building, taking the elevator and walking to the crowded New York's streets.

In the fifth floor from the building, an agitated Edward Cullen ran through the staircase till the ninth floor, he couldn't believe his luck.

First, his mobile got screw up thanks to his idiot brother and one of his many childish pranks while he was in Forks, because of that, he couldn't visit again to his mother and couldn't be reached all day. When he finally could get back his phone found thousands of missing calls, but the first he noticed was from Angela. He didn't hesitate in calling back and she confirmed what he was expecting, the model was back in New York and he barely had time to reach her before she left.

He got a flat tire on his way from Forks to Seattle and had to catch his flight two hours later, and now he was late and just praying that his muse were still there.

When the man finally got to the studio he found out that his model had left a few minutes ago, in company of the photographer.

But the designer was there and the model's makeup artist. The woman friendly walked towards him as Jacob suspiciously looked at the man that had just arrived, he could swear had seen him before.

"I thought you wouldn't come, " Angela smiled at him, wishing that the man there—one of the most successful business men in America — would buy the dress for his future wife and made her more popular between the investors.

"There were some complications" he said, with a raspy voice, trying to hide his tiredness for the race in the staircase and his frustration for has lost his nymph once more.

When Jacob heard the name of the man that was talking with his sweet Angela he immediately recognized him. It was him, the miserable man that had profoundly hurt his best friend's heart, and now, he was standing there, looking for her like he had never done anything, like those five years since he broke Bella's heart wouldn't happened.

From one moment to another the young Black saw everything in red; he could vividly see the tears streaming down Bella's face, the coldness in her eyes and the never leaving pain he could see in those even though how professional she was.

Without even think about it, Jacob walked the few steps between him and Cullen, or bastard Cullen as he used to call him, and slammed his fist in his face.


End file.
